It is well known that an infant's clothing readily becomes twisted and pulled out of normal position while it is being worn, which is not only lacking in aesthetic appearance, but also is uncomfortable to the infant in as a result of knots and lumps being formed.
In the past, an infant's garments such as a shirt, for example, was typically pinned to its other garments or diapers so as to prevent the shirt from twisting, turning or riding up high on the infant, for example. However, the use of pins in this connection are not completely satisfactory in that they can open and possibly injure the infant. Also, a safety pin can, if applied repeatedly to the same place on the shirt, can end up tearing the garment.